Dhire Dhire Se Meri Zindgi main aana (season 2)
by Gudda JF
Summary: hi Reader I'm Back With you're Favorite Couple Daya Shreya Dareya But Is Chapter Main Zara Sa Twist Hai Main Zyada Suspe nhi rakhe Darsal is Chapter main apki Evergreen Favorite Couple Abhirika Included Hai Or Aage jo Hone Wala hai Wo Apko Hasayega bhi Rulayega Hope so Aap Enjoy Karege #One Short Of Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

Next Day

Daya stood up And saw Abhijeet Deep Sleep Was Daya Got up from the couch Daya O goes to the bathroom Fresh back o If Hoke Abhijeet Was raised

Daya . Good Morning Boss

Abhijeet . Good Morning

Daya . Ab kaise ho yaar

Abhijeet .ek dam fit nd fine Bas tum ab muje is hospital se le chalo

Daya . main vahi to sochu ki abhi tak tumne discharge ka naam kaise nhi liya dekho boss 2 din ki to baat he aaram karlo or vaise bhi agar tum is Haalat main taarika ki maa ke samne jaaoge to wo to tumari halat dekhke nahe kehegi

Abhijeet . teri problem Kay hai or har baat pe taarika ki ma ka naam lena jaruri he

Daya .Galati hogi aage se nahi luga par main ye dekhke heran hu ki Jo Sr ins Abhijeet kisse bhi nhi Gabra tha Infact Muje Se Bhi Nhi Wo ek Aurat Se Gabra raha hai

Abhijeet . Tum Mera Majak Isliye Udaa rahe ho kyu ki tum nhi jante ki wo kitni gussewali hai unke khilaf jaane ki himmat kisi main bhi nhi hai wo kabhi bhi muje or taarika ko ek hone nhi degi

Daya . Chil boss hum hena koi na koi Idea nikal he lege unhe manane ka

Abhijeet . or agar wo nhi maani to

Daya . to fir kya bhul jaana taarika ko bhi achi ladki mile Time bina Weast Kiya Shaadi Karlena

Abhijeet . Dayaa

Daya . are yaar tum to Serious hogaye main to majak kar raha tha agar wo nhi maani to tumdono bhaag jaana or shaadi karlena Simple To Hai Tum Khamkha Itna Tenison le rahe ho

Abhijeet . Beta tera sab fix hai tere Saas Saasur tyaar he isliye tension nhi he Daya change the yaar abhijeet tum bhi na subha subha kaha inbaato ko leke beth gaye tumhe bhukh lage na lege Mujhe lagi hai jaldi utho jaao or fresh hoke aao tab tak main breakfast ka dekhta hu

Abhijeet . apne pe baat aai to kaise baat badali bhaisahab ne - low tone

Daya . kuch kaha tumne ?

Abhijeet . nahi to

Abhijeet Fresh up from bed and went to Bathroom

At

Tarika mothe's home

in tarika room

Taarika Sitting on a couch A gherry Socmen Was I only room purvi come therw purvi Was calling taarika And you said it was on Ded

purvi . are abhijeet Sir aap yaha

Tarika . Ab abhijeet kaha hai abhijeet Tarika to see inside

Purvi .ohoh mrs diwani control karo apne is pyaar karo agar aunty jee ne tumare muse abhijeet sir ka naam sun Liya to Gadbad hojayegi

Tarika .main to bhul gayi thi ki main Mumbai main nhi amedabad main hu

Purvi . Vaise Taarika tum or Abhijeet or kitne din ase he rehne wala ho I think ab bhut hogaya muje lagta he ki ab tumhe Aunty baat karleni he chiye

Taarika .par ma kabhi humari shaadi ko manjuri nhi degi

Purvi . Par Kyu Nhi Degi

Taarika . tum to janti hoki hum cid officers ke kitne Dushman hote he subha jab ghar se Nikalte he to pata nhi hota ki raat ko ghar lotege ya nhi ma to mere bhi cid join karne against thi par maine to teh karhe liya tha ki chahe Jo hojaye cid joind karugi MATLAB karugi In fact mere papa bhi cid officer the

?  
tumare papa tumhe ise pehle kabhi bhi apne papa ke baaremein nhi Kuch bi nhi bataya

Taarika . Darsal Purvi ma ko papa ki cid ki nukari pasnd nhi thi ma chati thi ke papa cid ki nukari chodke nanu ka Business sabhale par papa ko ye kabhi manjur nhi tha unhe unki duty se bhut pyaar tha ma se ye bardash nhi hua or jab main 3 saal ki thi dono ka talak hogaya tabse leke aaj tak main papa ka naam ya unke baaremein Jab bhi ma ko papa ke baaremein puchti thi to wo kehti thike wo mar chuke he bhul jaao unhe

Purvi . to fir tumhe yesab kisne bataya

Taarika . meri daaima Purvi. to une tumare papa ka naam bhi to bataya hoga na tumhe

Taarika .nhi daaima ne kabi unka naam nhi batayaa

purvi . taarika agar tumare papa Zinda he to humhe unhe jald se jald dundna hoga Shayad uncle he aunty ko Raazi Kar Sakhe tumari or abhijeet ki shaadi ke liye

Tarika Some had spoken laajo come there

Lajo . tarika bebi jee Malkin ne aapko aapki dost ko niche Nashta karne bula rahi he

Tarika . thik hai tum jaao hum aate he

Laajo leaves At

Drying Table Tarika Mother and Pankaj were eating breakfast Then came the eastern star

Tarika .good morning ma

Taarika's mother . Good Morning

Purvi . Good Morning Aunty

Taarika's mother . Hmm

Tarika Purvi sit on chair Nd eating Food

Taarika's mother . Taarika tum acp sir se kehdo ki tum cid chod rahi ho

Tarika .kya par kyu

Taarika's mother . kyu ki main tumare liye ladka dundh rahi hu tum usi ladke se shaadi karogi jise main tumarw liye pasnd karogi kyu ki main nhi chati ke Jo galati main ki wo tum karo

Tarika . par ma

Taarika's mother .koi par var nhi main ek baar so keh diya so keh diya

The saying Taarika' The mother got up from the chair and left the room

At hospital

Abhijeet The room I was able to relax Daya outside was only Tarika Purvi Came

Taarika . Daya Abhijeet kaisa he ab Daya . ab thik hai aaram kar raha he tum jaake mil lo

Taarika .hmm

Tarika go room I go Daya purvi Hey were out stand both

Purvi . Sir

Daya .ha purvi

Purvi . Sir mujhe aapse kuch kehna tha

Daya . ha kaho na kya kehna hai tumhe

Purvi . Sir wo baat ye ki Purvi Jo sab ghar pe hua taarika ne Jo apne papa ke baaremein bataya wo sab

purvi Told daya

Daya . omg to ye baat hai humhe jald se jald taarika ke Father ko Dundna hoga

Purvi . Par hum unhe dundege kaise humhe to unke baaremein kuch bhi nhi pata hai

Daya . humhe kuch na kuch to karke jald se jald taarika ke father ko dundna hoga or unhe jaldi Samne Lane ka ek he rasta he

Purvi. wo kaunsa Sir

Daya . tum keh rahi na ki taarika ki ma taarika ke liye dulha dund rahi to hum dege unhe dulha 


	2. Chapter 2

Daya explained the whole plan to Pankaj.

Pankaj . Sir Aapko lagta Hai Apka Ye Idea Kaam Aayega I Mean Agar Taarika jee ki maa ko pata chal gaya to

Daya .kuch pata nahi chalne wala or agar tumne koi galati ki to

Pankaj. Sir Darr pakde Jane se nahi aapke is haath ke thapad se lagata

Daya kept his hand on Pankaj's shoulder.

Daya . itna he darr lagta hai thapad se to Dhayan Deke Ye Kaam karna Jo Main diya hai

Pankaj . yes Sir

Daya . jaao ab yaha se

Pankaj Leaves

Next Day

ShardhaNivas'Tarika*s Mother home Taarika Mother Sitting On Couch She was Reading Newspaper and then Watchman Came there

Watchman . mam bahar ek pandit Jee Aaye hai wo aapse milna Chahte he wo taarika bebi ke liye rista leke aaye hai aap kahe tho unhe andar bhej du

Taarika's Mother (to herself)  
ye Kaise ho sakta he maine to abhi tak kisko kaha bhi nhi or ye rista kaha se aagaya chalo acha he Bagwan ki he leela he

Taarika's mother . bhaskar jaao or pandit jee ko andar bhej do

Watchman. jee

Watchman leaves after few minutes

Pandit came inside

Shardha . Namste pandit jee

pandit . namste jee

Shardha offered Pandit to have a seat and asked Laajo to bring tea.

Shardha .kahiye pandit jee yaha kaise aana hua

pandit . Muje kahi se pata chala Ki aap aapni beti ke liye ladka Talaash kar rahi Hai isliye main aapki beti ke liye hire jaisa ladka Talaash karke leke aaya hu

Shardha . ladke Ki Koi Photo to laaye hoge na aap

Dikhata hu

Pandit gaved a photo from his bag to Shardha's hand.

Shardha . ladka dikhne main kaafi hata khata hai

pandit . Shardha jee ladka sirf dikhne mainn he acha nahi he shobhav main bhi acha he or sabse jarur baat aapki beti Ki kundli or iski kundli ke sare guun milte he dono ek saath bhuth khush rehenge

Shardha. vaise apne ladke ka naam nahi bataya or ladka kaam kya karta he or ladke ke maa baap he ya nhi

pandit . ladke ka naam Abhijeet hai ladke Ki khudki company he maa bachan main. he guzar gayi ye apne pitha ke saath rehta he to aapne kya teh kiya main ha keh du unhe

Shardha thought for sometime and said.

Shardha . ha muje ye ristha manjur he aap unhe keh diye or jald se jald acha sa muhurat dekhhe sagai or shaaadi kar lete he

pandit . thik hai jaisa aap kahe mera kaam hoga main ab chalta hu

Pandit said namste to Shardha and left.

Shardha . pandit jee photo to lete jaaye

Shardha gaved back the photo and Pandit saw that he had by mistakenly gaved the photo of Daya instead of Abhijeet. He got afraid and he tooked the photo rapidly. And left.

At outside of home

Pankaj ..ye main kya kardiya yaar agar daya sir ko pata chal gaya to wo to Mujhe maar daalenge ab kya karu main

And suddenly someone kept the hand on Pankaj's shoulder. Pankaj got afraid and started shouting.

Purvi . are chila kyu rahe ho main hu purvi

Pankaj . oh thanks god purvi tum ho Mujhe laga Ki

kya ?

Pankaj . ...

purvi . anyways wo sab chodo ye batao Ki Aunty ne ha kardi taarika or abhijeet sir ke risthe ke liye

Pankaj . aunty ne ha to kardi par abhijeet sir or taarika ke rishte liye Daya sir or taarika ke rishte me liye

Purvi . Daya sir or taarika ke rishte ke liye matlab

Pankaj . MATLAB

Pankaj told everything to Purvi

Purvi . he bagwan ye kya kardiya tumne pata nahi kya hoga jab is baaremein daya sir ko pata chalega

To be continued

Aisa laga twist pata nhi kya hoga aage 


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day at Hospital Outside

Daya . Ye tumne kya. kardiya pankaj tumari is galati Ki waja se ab kya hoga mein he pagal tha Jo main tumhe ye kaam diya

Pankaj . sorry sir pata nhi ye kaise hogaya maine us teheli main abhijeet sir ka akela ka photo rakha hua tha pata nahi kese unka photo gayab hoke vaha aapka photo aagaya

Daya . shayad aatma ne photo badal diya hoga

Pankaj . ha sir ye ho sakta he.

Daya . Just Shut up Pankaj Majak ki bhi haad hoti hai

Pankaj . sorry Sir

Daya . wo jaane do tum ye batao ki taarika ki maa ke ghar jaane se pehle tum kisi se mile the ya kahi gaye the

Pankaj . yaad aaya sir Taarika ke ma ke ghar se pehle ek Dhaba aata he Dhabhe ko dekhte hai mere mu main pani aagaya or main vaha khana khane chala gaya

Daya . jab tum khana kha rahe the tab wo teheli kaha thi

Pankaj. khana khate samay wo teheli mere paas he thi par jab main fresh hone gaya tab wo teheli main table pe rakhi thi or jab main aaya tab Waiter table Saaf kar raha tha jease main vaha gaya wo witer vahase chala gaya main wo teheli li khane ke paise diye or vahase chala gaya

Daya . kahi is Waiter ne he to abhijeet ke photo ki jagha meri photo to nahi na rakh di

pankaj . par sir Waiter ko abhijeet sir ki photo ki jagha aapki photo rakhne ki kya jarurat aan padi or use yesab karke use kya fayda hoga

Daya . paiso ke liye jarur kisine ye sab karne ke liye use paise diye h

Pankaj . par Sir hum us tak pochege kaise

Daya . ab ye to wo Waiter he batayega

At dabha

Daya and Pankaj reached there

Owner . aaye sir aapka sawgat humare dabhe par kahiye main aapki kya Seva kar skta hu

Daya showed his batch.

owner . CID Kay hua Sir Ap log yaha humse koi lagati hogayi he kya

Daya . galati hui hai ya nahi ye to hum baad main pata lehe lege Filal to aapke yaha kaam karne wale ek Waiter se milna chahte he

Owner . kaunsa Waiter Sahab

Pankaj . are. vahi jiske gaal pe jaale hue ka nishaan he

Owner . kahi aap Bablu Ki to baat nahi na kar rahe he

Daya . kaha hai ye bablu

owner . Wo to aaj kaam Pe aaya he nahi he

Daya . kyu nahi aaya aapne pata karne Ki koshish nhi Ki

owner . nhi sir

Daya . aapke pass uske ghar ka address to hoga na aapke paas

Owner . ha hai

Daya . Humhe wo address dijye

owner .rukhiye

Daya . Thanks you

Owner . vaise aap bablu ko kyu dundh rahe hai usne kuch kardiya he kya

Daya . bablu ne kuch kiya he ya usne kuch hote huye dekha he ye to ab vohe batayega

At bablu home.

Daya and Pankaj reached there. And saw the home was locked. During investigation they came to know that last time he was seen going towards the bus stand.

at bus stand

Daya and Pankaj reached there. And Pankaj saw Bablu waiting for the bus.

Pankaj. sir wo raha vaha kadha hai bablu -

Pankaj pointed towards Bablu.

Daya and Pankaj started running to catch Bablu. Bablu saw them coming so he also stared running. Daya catch hold of him.

bablu. main kuch nahi kiya mujhe jaane dijye

Pankaj .acha tune kuch nhi kiya to humhe dekhke bhaag kyu raha tha

Bablu . muje laga aap muje maarna chahte he isliyr main bhaagh raha tha

Daya . maar to agar sach nhi bataya to

Bablu . kaisa sach sahab

Daya . kal tum jis dabhe Pe kaam karte ho vaha ek. pandit aaya tha khana khane wo khana khake fresh hone gaya tab uski teheli se us admi Ki photo nikalke meri photo kyu rakhi tumne batao kisne kaha tha tumse ye karne ke liye

Bablu . nahi Sahab main nahi kiya wo to us topi wale admi ne kiya tha.

Daya .konsa topi wala admi bablu

Bablu was about to say something but he got shoot by the bullet from a nearby passing car.  
The bullet got hit near the chest. Pankaj tried to catch that person. But didn't succeed. He returned and saw Daya and Bablu's dead body.

pankaj . sir wo car chali gayi par maine us car ka number dekh liya hai ××××××

Daya . pankaj ek kaam karo RTO SE. pata karwao ki ye car kiske name Pe Register Hai jarur saare khelke piche vahohe hai

Pankaj . yes sir

Daya received a call. He picked it up.

daya . kya aapke sabke vaha hote huye ye kaise hogaya thik hai hum aate hai

daya disconnected the call.  
He was too tensed.

Pankaj . kya hua sir kiska phone tha or aap itne tension main kyu aagaye

Daya . Hospital se phone tha kisne abhijeet ko kidnap karliya hek 


	4. Chapter 4

papa uthiye na - 5 years sweet girl was waking up her father

Bas do mint na bacha ko sone do papa late kaamse aaye hena bacha aap moma se kaho na wo aapko kardegi - his father says this and sleeps again

She starts crying. Listing to her, her mother came in the room and stopped her crying.

her mother . kya hua meri gudiya ko kyu ro raha he mera bacha

Pari . dekho na moma papa uth nhe rah hai papa ne kal pari ko promise kiya tha ki papa pari ko ready karavege par Dekho na moma kaise so rahe hai

Her mother . tum jaake tooth ko blush karo main Dekh hu papa ko

Pari . OK moma

Pari wents inside the washroom.  
In room.  
Prachi's mother and father

Her mother . Sahil utho na dekho 10 baj gaye tumhe bureau ke liye late hojayega

Rubbing his eyes Sahil woke up.

Sahil . kya yaar kyu uthaya

Anika . tumhe to sone ke or kaam ke alawa kuch or dikhta kaha hai na biwi or na bachi wo do pal bhi nahi hai tumare pass humari bachi ke liye wo tarsthi apne papa ke liye par tumhe to kaam ke aage ye bhi yaad nhi ki aaj humari beti ka janam din hai

sahil . shitt yaarr main itna bada din kaise bhul gaya Anika Pari kaha he

Anika . bathroom main hai blush kar rahi he

Sahil. Anika tum or pari jaldi se ready hojao aaj ka din humari beti ke naam

Anika hugs Sahil

Anika . Thanks

Sahil .. Are ismein Thanks kaisa Main Baap hu uska main uske liye itna bhi nahi kar sakta kya

Anika . I love u Sahil

Sahil was about to say something but Prachi started calling Anika Moma jaldi aao na

anika . aai beta bas 2 minutes

Anika to Sahil . Tum Fresh hojao tab tak main prachi ko ready karti hu

Sahil . hmm

Anika goes to make Prachi ready and Sahil went to get fresh.  
After 1 hour

Sahil was sitting on dinning table and was calling Acp sir. Acp sir received the call

On call

Acp Sir . ha kaho sahil itni Subha subha kaise yaad aai sab thik hena

Sahil . Haa sir .  
Sab Thik hai Bas main aapko isliye phone kiya tha kyuki aaj muje chutti chiye thi

Acp Sir .. Chutti kyu any problem

Sahil . no sir. No problem Darsal Aaj prachi ka aaj birth day hai to main aaj ek din uske saath spend karna chata hun

Acp Sir . ohk thik he karo enjoy ek din apni family ke saath

Sahil. Thanks you sir

Acp Sir ..us mein thanks kaisa Tum Mere Bete Jaise ho or Pari meri grand daughter or main uski khushi ke liye itna nhi kar sakta or tumari chutti mere or se prachi ka present hai uske Birthday ka

Sahil . jee sir

Acp sir. Humari or se prachi ko wish kardena

Sahil. Ha jarur sir .  
Acp sir . chalo main phone rakhta hu enjoy your day aur kal bureau aajana

Sahil OK

Call cut

Anika brought breakfast for Sahil.

Sahil . anika Prachi kaha he

Anika . wo room main tumse bhut gussa he tumhe usse wish Jo nhi kiya abhi tak

Sahil ..ohh no

Anika main abhi aata hu

Sahil went in Prachi's room. She was making drawing.  
Sahil went had sat next to her. She just moved her face in opposite direction .  
Sahil . lagata he humari pari humse gussa Ab usse manane ke liye papa kya kare

prachi . muje aapse koi baat nhi karni

Sahil . ale baap re itna gussa Lo papa kaan pakad ke maafi maagte he God promise karate aaj ka pura din aapni pari ke saath Spend karege

prachi . Sachi papa

sahil . muchi mera bacha -  
Sahil took her on his lap and kisses her on her chicks.

Sahil took Prachi and came down.

anika .oh to hogi Sula Tumdono main

sahil . kaise nahi hothi sula aakhr meri beti bhut pyaar karti he apne papa se

anika .acha jee Bathroom main kaun muje se keh rahi thi ke papa bhut bure hai main usse baat nhi karugi

Prachi . main aisa kab kaha moma

Sahil . are meri queen or little princess hum is baaremein baad main baat karege pehle tumdono chalo varna Movie Khatam Hojayegi

All gets ready and went for outing.

Sahil . no sir. No problem Darsal Aaj prachi ka aaj birth day hai to main aaj ek din uske saath spend karna chata hun Acp Sir . ohk thik he karo enjoy ek din apni family ke saath Sahil. Thanks you sir Acp Sir ..us mein thanks kaisa Tum Mere Bete Jaise ho or Pari meri grand daughter or main uski khushi ke liye itna nhi kar sakta or tumari chutti mere or se prachi ka present hai uske Birthday ka Sahil . jee sir Acp sir. Humari or se prachi ko wish kardena Sahil. Ha jarur sir .  
Acp sir . chalo main phone rakhta hu enjoy your day aur kal bureau aajana Sahil OK Call cut Anika brought breakfast for Sahil.  
Sahil . anika Prachi kaha he Anika . wo room main tumse bhut gussa he tumhe usse wish Jo nhi kiya abhi tak Sahil ..ohh no Anika main abhi aata hu Sahil went in Prachi's room. She was making drawing.  
Sahil went had sat next to her. She just moved her face in opposite direction.  
Sahil . lagata he humari pari humse gussa Ab usse manane ke liye papa kya kare prachi . muje aapse koi baat nhi karni Sahil . ale baap re itna gussa Lo papa kaan pakad ke maafi maagte he God promise karate aaj ka pura din aapni pari ke saath Spend karege prachi . Sachi papa sahil . muchi mera bacha -  
Sahil took her on his lap and kisses her on her chicks.  
Sahil took Prachi and came down.  
anika .oh to hogi Sula Tumdono main sahil . kaise nahi hothi sula aakhr meri beti bhut pyaar karti he apne papa se anika .acha jee Bathroom main kaun muje se keh rahi thi ke papa bhut bure hai main usse baat nhi karugi Prachi . main aisa kab kaha moma Sahil . are meri queen or little princess hum is baaremein baad main baat karege pehle tumdono chalo varna Movie Khatam Hojayegi All gets ready and went for outing. 


End file.
